falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Novac
|footer = Reputation image from Fallout: New Vegas. |terminal =Novac terminal entries }} Novac is an independant town in the Mojave Wasteland in 2281. It is located south of the Gibson scrap yard and north of the Highway 95 Viper's encampment along Highway 95. Background Established alongside Highway 95 before the Great War, the town of Novac was once just a small, nameless stopover point for travelers looking for a restroom, a motel, or a coolant refill, particularly on the way to the REPCONN test site. Dinky the Dinosaur and the "World's 2nd Largest Thermometer" were novelty roadside attractions to help attract customers.Fallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide Collector's Edition p.410-412: "'5.18 Novac'' Before the war, this community was a small hamlet built as a refueling and restroom break along Highway 95, with extra tourists coaxed in to gaze at the settlement's main attraction: Dinky, a huge metal dinosaur biting "The World's (2nd) Largest Thermometer!" Some of the locals are friendly folk, though most are distrusting of outsiders. They appreciate the protection of the NCR, but are afraid of what's going on at the REPCONN Test Site to the west. The local law, Ranger Andy, is unable to investigate due to an injury, and periodic intrusions by Ghouls and the odd Viper from the hideout down the road." (Fallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide Collector's Edition Tour of the Mojave Wasteland) After the war wiped the slate clean, the settlement was abandoned for the better part of two centuries, until it gained a new lease on life in the first half of the 23rd century, around the 2230s-2240s.The Courier: "Have you lived here a long time?" Alice McBride: "Oh! Well I'm Alice and you've already met my beau, Dusty. He's sweet, ain't he? I don't care what my mama said, I know how to pick 'em. (Oh! Well I'm Alice and that handsome stranger yonder is my husband Dusty. Going on fifty years, now.) I keep waiting for him to leave me for some young thing with platinum blonde hair and hoop earrings, but he still sticks around. Says it's my cooking. I think it's because I know which Brahmin udder you can milk without getting kicked in the noggin. We set up this ranch years back when Novac was just getting settled. But now with all the danger on I-15, folks are starting to come through here from all over. Novac might just be the next Nevada boom town." (Alice McBride's dialogue) '''Note: The sentence in parentheses is spoken if the player has not talked to Dusty McBride before interacting with Alice. The settlers gradually cleaned up and restored the area. The fledgling town was named after the neon sign advertising the motel. Of the name, arrow, and the "no vacancies sign," only the arrow and "no vac" remained. Though it lacked access to natural resources, its proximity to the REPCONN test site and the seemingly inexhaustible supply of salvage allowed the town to generate a stable supply of pre-War technology, scrap, and other goods to caravans passing up and down the highway. The arrival of the Bright Brotherhood around 2281 and the feral ghouls that blocked the road to REPCONN facilities have caused concern that this might threaten the town's livelihood.The Courier: "What do you need?" Manny Vargas: " , it's home for me now. I want that to be for good. I like it here, and I've left too many homes behind. But the only resource we got here is junk. Without that, people wouldn't have anything to trade. They'd all have to leave. We get most of it up the road from the old rocket test site. But a bunch of ghouls showed up one day and took it over. We can't get in there now." (MannyVargas.txt)Fallout: New Vegas endings#Slide 21: Novac: 6 "While the destruction of the REPCONN rockets appeared to be a boon to the salvagers of Novac, the benefit would never be realized. Radioactive fuel from the wrecked ships seeped out and contaminated the area. Salvagers were forced to move on, and the town was abandoned." However, the recent increase in caravan traffic up Highway 95 has given the town an additional source of income, due to the virtual shutdown of I-15. In fact, some denizens expect Novac to become Nevada's next boom town. However prosperous it might be in the future, Novac's denizens aren't too trusting of transients and non-residents in the present. This is due to the proximity to the front lines along the Colorado River and Legion and other raiders skulking in the southeastern Mojave, particularly after Legion victories at Nelson and Camp Searchlight. Although not a territory of the Republic, the NCR Army extends its protection to the town as a vital stopover point for caravans. Permanent protection is provided by two NCR Army veterans, Craig Boone and Manny Vargas, who use the giant Tyrannosaurus Rex statue as a watchtower to eliminate any would-be troublemakers at range. The only other potential law in the town, Ranger Andy, is another NCR veteran who recently exacerbated his career-ending leg injury by falling down the stairs in front of the motel. Layout Novac consists of a residential area with several houses, including Jeannie May Crawford's house, the McBride house, No-bark's shack, and a house where Novac settlers reside. There are three bungalows inside the motel compound as well. The middle house belongs to Ranger Andy and the southernmost house is owned by Cliff Briscoe, the third being inaccessible. The landmark dinosaur, Dinky the T-Rex, containing the Dino Bite gift shop is to the south of the bungalows. The main part of Novac is the Dino Dee-lite Motel area, consisting of eight motel rooms and the front desk, where motel rooms can be rented from Jeannie May Crawford for 100 caps. Alternatively, she will give the Courier a room free of charge once they attain "Accepted" status in the town. Cliff Briscoe will rent out rooms in Jeanie May Crawford's place if she were to die. The motel room the Courier can rent is located up the stairs on the immediate left after entering the motel compound. The room contains a bed and safe storage containers. The bathroom has a first aid box. The other rooms serve as the homes of Manny Vargas, Craig Boone, Daisy Whitman, and Bruce Isaac. Across the street from the motel is a gas station with a workbench and a reloading bench, where Dr. Ada Straus serves as a merchant. The closest campfire is located to the northwest, in a cave past a water tower and radio tower. There are two graves accessible with a shovel beside one of the residences that run parallel to the motel's main building, as well as a kitchen tent that traveling merchants rest in front of. As with all graves, walking near them will trigger faint, ghostly whispering. Near the gravesite is a shanty that contains a usable workbench. Buildings Inhabitants Notable loot * D.C. Journal of Internal Medicine - On the bed in Ranger Andy's bungalow, but it must be stolen. * That Gun - Inside the Dino Bite gift shop, within a locked closet behind the rocket souvenirs on a metal shelf. Alternatively, it can be bought from Cliff Briscoe. * Two Sunset Sarsaparilla star bottle caps - One in the kitchen of a house northeast of Jeannie May Crawford's house. The bottle cap is in the kitchen, on the table to the left of the entrance. The second is found in Daisy Whitman's room, the northernmost motel room on the second floor, but it must be stolen. * Bill of sale - In the safe behind the Dino Dee-lite front desk. * 1st Recon beret - Acquired from Boone at the end of the quest One for My Baby. * Paciencia - Sold by Cliff Briscoe. * MF Hyperbreeder Alpha - Sold by Cliff Briscoe. Related quests Endings Notes * There is a poster for the Museum of Technology in Bruce Isaac's motel room. * The crafting supplies at the gas station have to be stolen. * If the player character heads east of Novac, an unnamed raider can be found dead on a bridge. This is a random spawn and may not always occur. This is the only character simply named "raider" in-game, and could be a reference to the long-range abilities of the town's snipers. * Some Jet and Med-X, and a dose of Hydra can be stolen from an unoccupied upper-floor motel room. * Cass states that when she first saw Novac from a distance, she thought Dinky the T-Rex was a giant gecko. * The name of the town was presumably taken from the old "no vacancy" sign near the Dino Dee-lite Motel. Several letters have fallen off, subsequently reading as "no vac." * Traveling merchants are frequently found in Novac. * A pair of dead recruit legionaires can be found a short distance down the road from the town, near the destroyed car by the toxic dump site. * After completing the quest One for My Baby for Craig Boone, the body of the individual that is chosen to implicate will take several days to disappear. Appearances Novac appears only in Fallout: New Vegas. Behind the scenes * Novac's thermometer is likely inspired by the "World's Tallest Thermometer" in Baker, California, marking the real world's record for the hottest recorded temperature of 134 F (57 C) measured there in 1913. Novac's thermometer reads "World's 2nd Largest Thermometer" in comparison.Baker, California's World's Tallest Thermometer * The Dinky the T-Rex closely resembles the real world Tex the T-Rex, located at the Shan-Gri-La Prehistoric Park and Museum in Henderson, Nevada.Henderson, Nevada's Shan-Gri-La Prehistoric Park and Museum * The dinosaur landmark is also likely inspired by the real world Mr. Rex, one of two large biomorphic buildings designed and constructed by sculptor Claude K. Bell in Cabazon, California. The name Dinky refers to Mr. Rex's counterpart "Dinny," although the real world Dinny (pronounced Diney) is a Brontosaurus as opposed to a Tyrannosaurus rex. * Novac was the first cell developers constructed, stating that it is better to build tutorials around areas that are not able to be destroyed in-game. JE Sawyer on Formspring JE Sawyer on Youtube Bugs * If you push Manny Vargas or Boone onto the teeth of the dinosaur and then do a Ranger Takedown on him, he will fall off of the dinosaur, and then fly back up. * After the 1.6 patch, sections of the motel will not load properly, leaving working doors hanging in empty space.Motel load section bug * Items stored in the player character's hotel room, in the wardrobe & footlocker etc., can be lost with the original junk contents replacing them. Gallery Dino Dee lite Motel.jpg|Dino Dee-lite Motel Jeanny May Crawfords house.jpg|Jeannie May Crawford's house McBride house.jpg|McBride house No-barks shack.jpg|No-bark's shack Ranger Andy bungalow.jpg|Ranger Andy's bungalow DB gift shop view.jpg|Dinky the T-Rex Novacancy at night.jpg|NO VACancy References Category:Novac Category:Fallout: New Vegas locations de:Novac es:Novac fr:Novac it:Novac nl:Novac pl:Novac pt:Novac ru:Новак uk:Новак zh:诺瓦克